Him
by Danyella413
Summary: Katara Notices Aang's "beautifulness" And picks out His Qualities. KATAANG! Slight Fluff But Mostly Meant To be humor. Read And Review !


Aang.

The one person she could never live without. Sure some may say she is obsessed with him. His kindness, his urge to help people, his smile. The are many reasons to love him. No wonder for all the god damned fan girls. They can all take a hike or kick rocks because Aang is hers. When He Hugs her his warm and strong embrace engulfs her .Oh Him,He,We, Mainly him. His Smile. Oh That Beautiful Smile. It's so big and comforting like a warm hug. It's also a contagious smile ya know ? One that when it shows you have no choice but to smile back. Also His laugh, That beautiful laugh of his. So reassuring and lovely. It's contagious just like his smile. Oh And the ways his eyes light up when he laughs. Speaking of eyes do you even know how sexy they are ? Their stormy gray and so... mesmerizing. I get lost in them every time and It shocks me. Just like how tall he is. I mean i loved it when he was shorter then me. i thought it was adorable. But him being taller than me has its perks. like the fact i have to stand on my tip toes to kiss him unless he is oh so kind to lean down and kiss me. Very attractive no doubt.

But enough on his looks . What about his personality? he has the best one yet. He is funny as heck.A prankster and a jokester. I remember once he was like "Katara Come Here Its important!" i came and said "What?" And he said "Momo said that the circle birds will come back and eat us." And for no reason i just started laughing because he was drunk out of his mind. I Remember that was when Sokka gave him Cactus Juice,Anyways back to my original thoughts,about Aang,like how he is so stupid but amazing too,like that time he helped a child find her mother .It was so sweet of him to do. his love of nature, I mean, I would sometimes find him just standing outside admiring the earth. Or when he flies on his glider. How determined he is. And how graceful he is.I mean he can be graceful at times when he is waterbending or dancing and then mess it up by being clumsy and tripping over his own two feet...And then laughing again. He is a weirdo. Sure. But He is Mine. And all his little fan girls who interrupt our dates ,or tries to tell him how much they wanna screw him even though he is 15.I mean seriously?Do they HONESTLY think he is gonna give his V card to a random fan girl? Nope! He is saving that for me .As I Am Doing The Same. Things Just Got Awkward And if Sokka heard Me Say that he Would probably Have A Heart Attack. But as Mushy As It Sounds I love Aang and i will For Eternity. Because well,Aang is just.. Perfect. Cliche yes,But True Nonetheless.

"Um Katara you alright?" Aang asked i realized i was staring at him for like 10 minutes.

"Yeah i'm fine sweetie." I tell him. he smiles at me so i smile back. (Curse that contagious smile!)

"Oh good because i thought something was on my face"Aang said relieved

"the only thing on your face is beautifulness"i Said Smiling

"1. Is beautifulness even a word? and 2. BEAUTIFUL IS FOR GIRLS ! Say Handsome." Aang said playfully mad.

"1. probably not and your handsome-

"Thankyou!"

"-and beautiful." I laughed at his down cast expression but it quickly turned into a smirk. Oh No.

"Alright. No More Kisses For You." Aang Said turning His Back to me.

"I Dont Care!" I Said Nonchalantly but 2 seconds later i gave in

"Awwh come on pleaseee" I begged

"Apologize"He said

"Fine your handsome"

"Thankyou"

And he leaned down and kissed me while putting his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. Ahhh Finally. After Air became a necessity and we had to breath we broke apart much to my dismay. Aang noticed i was sad we broke our kiss and decided to be a jerk.

"Am i that addicting Katara? I mean i know i have super awesomeness but dang !"Aang said all cockily

"Your stupid!" I said laughing at him

"Nope I'm awesome and sexy,which is what you said when you were staring at me for 10 minutes!"My Face became pale and i started uncontrollably blushing.I Didn't Know i said that!And with that he turned around and then he tripped on ? He is so clumsy.

"Nice job awesome/sexiness man!" i said laughing on the floor tears were coming out my eyes

"Ha ha ha Very funny" Aang said sarcastically

"Awwh i love you. You big baby" i said and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too" he said.

* * *

**A/N: I Wanted to do a little fluff/humor kataang thing. it pestered my mind so i decided to write it.I'm weird i know Read and review hope you liked it ! PM if you have story requests !**

**XOXO**

**Danyella**


End file.
